Recipes To Be Thankful For
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Happy Thanskgiving everyone! Kagami and Kuroko cook a special feast for their team and have some sweet moments on their own! Rated T for minor adult content.


"_**Gratitude is the inward feeling of kindness received.**_

_**Thankfulness is the natural impulse to express that feeling.**_

_**Thanksgiving is the following of that impulse."**_

**- Henry Van Dyke.**

**-x-x-**

Today is the last Thursday of the month of November. In America, today is the yearly celebrated day to be grateful for the things we have. Today is Thanksgiving.

Since no one in the team ever celebrated this festive holiday, Kagami offered to hold a feast in his apartment and show them the traditional meal he would eat in his days abroad. He wanted to show everyone how thankful he was to be on such a team. If he had gone to another school, like Shuutoku for example...things wouldn't be the same way.

Coach and Hyuuga decided to take the list Kagami gave them and did the shopping while he prepared with the ingredients he already had. It appeared that more people were coming than he expected so he was grateful for their help.

Early that day, Kagami woke up around 6 in the morning to get started. Cooking the turkey would take the most time and he wanted to be extra careful with it. He hated having a dry turkey and he wanted today's meal to be special.

"Ding dong."

The doorbell to Kagami's apartment rung and Kagami was surprised to have a visitor so early. He expected it to be coach since she offered to help even though he turned her down. It wasn't that he didn't want her to cook, but he didn't want her to get injured on such an important day.

"Hello?" Kagami opened the door to find that it wasn't Riko, but actually Kuroko.

"Hello Kagami-kun," the light blue haired male bowed respectively before slipping past him into his home and taking off his shoes.

"K-Kuroko?!" He sounded more surprise than he should have been, but things have been very different between them. One of the reasons why he was thankful this year was because he met Kuroko, his fated shadow. "What are you doing here?" He asked after closing the door and turning towards the male in his casual clothing.

"I'm here to help cook dinner," Kuroko had a small smile on his face and Kagami felt his heart swell.

"...Even if I told you no, you wouldn't listen to me anyway, huh?" He signed when Kuroko nodded. "Fine, grab the apron on the couch over there."

Although Kuroko didn't say anything, his face brightened. He was glad to be able to help his light with anything. To be honest, the two had been dating for a few weeks now, but they didn't want the team to know yet so they decided to keep their distance in public.

A few hours passed and everything was going well. However, they did have some minor problems along the way...cooking a huge meal for the first time wasn't as easy as Kuroko thought it would be. He almost got burnt a few times and almost cut his finger off when he wasn't looking. He was thankful that Kagami always had his back, even if it was something small as cooking.

"How does this taste Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was currently in charge of making the desserts since it was actually something he was surprisingly good at. Even Murasakibara would be proud. He just finished making the apple pie filling and scooped up a small spoonful. He offered it to Kagami whom took a small bite and his eyes widened. "Is it good?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you have some for yourself?" The red haired male smiled.

Before he could protest, the same spoon Kagami ate from was being held in front of his mouth.

"Ahh~," Kagami opened his mouth to show that he wanted Kuroko to do the same.

Kuroko blushed deeply, "Doesn't Kagami-kun realize that this is an indirect kiss?" He thought.

"Hurry up or else I'm going to force you to try it," Kagami said playfully.

Kuroko's blush deepened, he wanted to know what that would mean, but then it would be too embarrassing for him. "Ahh..." Kuroko slowly opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Doesn't Kuroko realize what he's doing to my heart with his face like that?" Kagami thought and swallowed hard while feeding Kuroko the apple mixture. "S-See isn't it good?"

Kuroko chewed slowly, analyzing the taste. He had to admit that if Murasakibara was there, it would be gone in a flash. He licked his lips while nodding his head up and down, "It is." The two stared into each other's eyes. "You're amazing Kagami-kun."

"Huh?" Kagami blinked.

"Ah," Kuroko turned towards the sound of the oven beeping. It was finally done preheating and now he could put some of the desserts in.

The two became too busy to mull over what just happened and the odd feeling bubbling in their chests.

Time past quickly and everything was finally prepared. The two of them arranged the house and made sure to have enough plates for everyone. They knew that the entire time would be there, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. Once the two emailed their senpai that everything was ready, they could finally sit down to rest.

"Ahh, I'm surprised that we could finish with time to spare," Kagami leaned against one of his cabinets with Kuroko beside him. "We should probably change..." he noticed that even with aprons on, the two had a lot of stains on their clothes that also soaked up all of their sweat.

"They're going to come soon..." Kuroko looked at the time on the clock and the two sighed. They didn't want to wait until after the dinner to shower. It would make things uncomfortable during the feast. "We can shower...together..." Kuroko whispered quietly.

"W-What?" Kagami stuttered, his cheeks now matching the color of his hair.

"It's the fastest way..." Kuroko looked at him, not knowing that his face was killing Kagami's resistance. The two hadn't done anything...mature past touching so it would be a huge step in their relationship.

"Are you okay with it?" Kagami's voice cracked and he blushed darker in embarrassment.

"As long as it's Kagami-kun."

**-x-x-**

The two still had a good amount of time before anyone should be coming, but it wouldn't be enough for them to take turns showering. The best solution seemed to be to shower together.

"Uhhh...you can come in Kuroko," Kagami decided to go in first. His parents made sure to put a shower in his apartment rather than just a small bath. It would be a little awkward for Kuroko since he wasn't used to it.

"Coming..." Kuroko walked into the wide shadow where Kagami was standing. The two of them still had their towels wrapped around their waists.

They looked a little awkward, but Kuroko took the initiative to take off his towel first.

Kagami gulped loudly and began to chant in his head to not do anything. It was going to be a long shower.

**-x-x-**

Right when the two finished dressing, the doorbell rung and people scrambled inside. What happened after that was a blur. Everyone was too young to drink, but they really acted as if they were out of it. They never had such delicious food before and left Kagami's place satisfied. Once again, it was just the two of them.

"Here you go..." Kuroko placed the rest of the dirty plates on the counter for him to wash. He wanted to help, but he almost broke a few plates already.

"Thanks," Kagami smiled at him.

The two felt odd after the shower. They were too embarrassed to do anything and just made sure to wash their bodies. There were a few moments where parts of their bodies touched and electricity flowed through them.

Now the two of them were alone and their minds were racing.

"Should I make a move...?" Kagami whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he put their share of left overs into the fridge.

"N-Nothing," he shooked his head quickly and sighed when Kuroko blinked at him.

After a few minutes of silence, they were finished with cleaning and Kagami could finally rest.

"Kagami-kun...?" Kuroko tilted his head at him as the red head closed his eyes.

"Mhm?" the taller male whispered back.

"Did you eat some of the pie yet?"

"Oh…no I haven't," he realized that he tried not to eat it in front of everyone because it reminded him of their indirect kiss.

"Do you want some now?"

"Sure!" Kagami grinned and opened his mouth, expecting for the fork to be placed in front of him, but instead he was met by Kuroko's lips. His eyes widened but then closed as the two melted together.

They broke away to catch their breaths and to calm their minds.

"Want to shower?" Kagami forced out of his mouth and grinned when Kuroko shyly nodded. He picked Kuroko up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. He undressed him and was surprised to find out Kuroko wasn't wearing any underwear. The boy blushed, but it only made Kagami lust for him even more. The two never thought that their first time would be so perverted.

**-x-x-**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Even if you live in a different country or don't celebrate at all, I hope today was a good day for you. This one shot is my way of showing how thankful I am to have such amazing readers that think my work is good enough to read. Since the next one shot on my list was a cooking lesson for Kagami and Kuroko, I thought it would be perfect to have Thanksgiving as its theme. Especially since I'm sure Kagami must have celebrated while he was in America. I know that not everyone likes this pairing and I wasn't supposed to upload this yet...I shall also write the next chapter for one of my stories. I'm not sure which one, but I hope you look forward to it when it's done. Happy Thanksgiving and please review!**


End file.
